


Ibhubesi Elinesibindi

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ibhubesi Elinesibindi

Umkhumbi onama-sails aluhlaza grey ungene ku-Tarth uphethe iwayini elivela ethekwini lasekhaya eReach, hhayi i-Arbor yegolide kodwa izinto ezinhle noma kunjalo, i-apula brandy, ne-planethi yaseDornish eyomile ethathwe ohambweni.

UJoanna kanye nezinye izingane ezidlala egcekeni zehla ukusuka emagqumeni akwa-Evenfall ziye ethekwini. UBeric umdala kunabo bonke, futhi mde kunamalungu omzimba, ngakho-ke ufinyelela kuqala emkhunjini. UJoanna ungumdidiyeli osheshayo kunoMeggett, kepha enye intombazane ingeyesibili emaqeleni, ngoba uJoanna unciphisa ijubane lakhe kuWillem omncane. Izingane zihlangana neqembu lezigelekeqe, zimemeza zamukela. Indoda enentshebe ebomvu ibabiza ukuba baphume ngaphansi kwezingubo zangaphansi, kepha itilosi elidala elinobuso obunamachaphaza libaphonsa yilowo nalowo iplamu eligcwele ebhafini lakhe.

Umlomo wakhe ugcwele izithelo ezimnandi zasenyakatho, uJoanna ubopha izinyawo zakhe ezingenalutho emanzini olwandle. Eceleni kwakhe, uBeric uzama ukubopha inxanxathela enkulu yemoto yekati lomkhumbi, esebenzisa isiphelo sentambo yakhe elahlekile njengethoyi. Uthola isandla esishaye bha enkingeni yakhe, futhi ikati lithola indawo yokubhukuda.

Kunendoda ephethe ihabhu ngomkhumbi — eyokuQala kwamaRoses, ibizwa ngokuthi, mhlawumbe nguMargaery Tyrell, oyintokazi yakwaReach manje-futhi ingena iyongena endlini yabo encane yolwandle, ihamba kancane kancanyana izinyawo ezifana nalezo ezisetshenziselwa amagagasi. Idlanzana labanye bakhe elilandela ngemuva, lidonsa amakhampasi ewayinini.

UWillem udonsa ungene ngomnyango, aqine kunabo bonke kube kanye; umkhulu ungumnikazi wendlu yezihambi, futhi akazi namahloni lapho. Okunye ukubhekisisa kuJoanna — umkhulu wakhe uyiNkosi yaseTarth, yize egqoka namhlanje ntambama eshintsheni lelineni elicwengekile namabhuluki, futhi abukeka ehlukile kakhulu kulabanye. Kungenzeka kube ngokungacabangi ukuthi aqalele endlini yokugcwala egcwele amatilosi, mhlawumbe ahamba emigwaqweni.

Amadoda amadokodo amazi kahle, njengoba amazi umama nogogo wakhe ngaphambi kwakhe, futhi njengoba beqala ukumazi uyise. Akekho umuntu ozomlimaza lapha, ngisho nakwi-pub, futhi ngaphandle kwalokho, uJoanna unesibindi kakhulu ngesigamu. Ukuphela kwendoda engamvimba ukuthi athathe isikhashana nje ngaphakathi umphathi weNkosi uSelwyn, omatasatasa kakhulu ukulayisha iwayini enqoleni yeminyuzi ukuze aqaphele noma iyiphi intombazane engenazicucu ezingutsheni zabafana, ngisho neyodwa enezinwele zegolide. Bangena ngaphakathi endlini yabahambi, ngaphansi kwezinyawo futhi cishe banganakwa.

Amadoda esiqhingi namadoda olwandle ahlangana ndawonye, aginqika amatafula aphansi egumbi lokulwa. Isigaxa sewayini selivele selithekiwe, futhi kudlula iminyuzi. Izinhlamvu zemali zethusi zombili ziguqulwa futhi ziguqukile, nezitsha zesobho ezinothile zingenza nemijikelezo. Umkhulu kaWillem uphonsa ithawula endaweni yokuziqhenya ngehabhu.

Indoda ineso elilodwa, njengenkosi yabo eSiphephelweni SaseStorm; akafaki patch, inyama yakhe ebunjiwe imbulekile. Isilonda sibi, kepha asikho sibi kunalezo ezibazi ebusweni buka mama wakhe noma esiqwini lapho uyise wake waba nesandla sokudla, kanti uJoanna akabukeki. Izinwele zakhe zinde futhi zimnyama, futhi une-shaggy enentshebe njengomuntu waseNyakatho. Lapho ehlabelela, izwi lakhe limnandi ngokwanele, yize ezwa iminwe yakhe ikhubeka emashinini kwesinye isikhathi.

Umatilosi uhlabelela izingoma ezinhle, zamakhwela nezintombi ezinhle — uhlobo umama wakhe aluthandayo, hhayi oluhlekisayo, oluhlwabusayo, oluthi ubaba wakhe umemeza izingxenye ezithile ngesinye isikhathi, ukwenza umama wakhe angashazi futhi amboze izindlebe zomdlalo wendlebe eduze kwakhe. ngaleso sikhathi. UJoanna mncane kakhulu ukuthi angaqonda okuningi kwalokho okuculwa yilokho, kepha bamenza ukuhleka. Uyazithanda izingoma zeqhawekazi, nezingoma zothando.

Le ndoda eneso elilodwa icula ibanga elibanzi lethoni, isuka kumnandi odabukisayo u- “Alysanne” uye kumakhorasi aqabulayo e- “The False and Fair.” Ingoma yakhe ende kunazo zonke ilandisa ngoRodrick Stark, oyiNkosi yasenyakatho eminyakeni eminingi edlule, owanqoba isiqhingi esigcwele amabhere kumdlalo we-wrestling futhi wasipha isipho ku-bannerman yakhe enkulu njengebhere. UJoanna akakaze ayizwe le ndaba, futhi akazi negama layo. Ucabanga ukuthi umculi kumele abe ngowaseNyakatho.

Lapho amanothi okugcina engoma aphela, ihabhu libheka umkhulu kaWillem.

"Ngabe ungathola enye?"

U-Edwyn uphendukela koyedwa wabalaleli — umzukulu wakhe owame ethangeni lakhe. Ezinye izingane zididiyelwe eduzane. UJoanna uhlala emlenzeni onqenqemeni onqenqemeni lwebhentshi lokugcina.

"Noma yiziphi izicelo ezivela kuwe, Will?"

Umfanyana unikina ikhanda, enamahloni onke amehlo kuye. UBeric usevele ufaka i-fidgeting, akungabazeki ukuthi ukhetha ukuxosha amakati kunokulalela umculo. UJoanna noMeggett ngokwabo basabizwa ngezindaba ezindala.

“Ntokazi yami? Ucabangani?"

UJoanna uyaqala, bese ancika phambili ukukhuluma.

“Ngiyacela ucule iculo lokulwa. Njengokugcina. ”

Esikhathini sakhe, akezwanga izingoma eziningi zempi. Abazali bakhe bakuqinisekisile lokho.

Ihabhu liyahleka.

“Kunalokho uyintukuthelo yenenekazi, akunjalo? Futhi nakuma-bureches. ”

"Ungumzukulu wobukhosi bakhe, futhi nonina uyiqhawe elihle njenganoma iyiphi indoda," kusho uBeric ngokuziqhenya.

Ubulukhuni bomculi buyaphela, futhi iso lakhe elilodwa liyabuna.

"U-Aye, nobaba wakhe ungumqambi futhi ungumenzi wezifungo."

UJoanna ucishe wawa ebhentshini lakhe ethukile.


End file.
